


morning sun

by hellcopter



Series: barduil - smut mainly [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Barduil - Freeform, M/M, Modern, Modern AU, Short, handjobs, there are some swears, theyre husbands who are horny idk how the hell to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcopter/pseuds/hellcopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bard wakes to a fresh out of the shower thranduil</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning sun

**Author's Note:**

> i started this a while ago; i mean't to make it longer but i've kind of gotten writers block so i just kinda ended it there ? idk you'll see

Shimmering light descends, scattering throughout their bedroom. It was a slightly cloudy day, so quiet, so calm. The gusts of wind outside brush the branches of a near by tree against the window. He can feel the time as it moves past,- such a rare thing these days-watching the dust dance in the bright peak of the upcoming day, twirling downward almost staying in the streams of light, making it seems as if it couldn't leave the confides of the light even if the draft that was settled in the house had pushed it that way. How it empties the mans mind, leaving him loving of the world around so satisfactorily, and yet can also make him so skeptical if he stays put too long.

"you've slept long enough, come and eat" _softly_ he spoke

 _how beautiful_ ;.Bard grunted, and pulled the covers tight.

" _now_." the voice demanded. _Such a captivating voice, how i love it even when angry_ , he smiled.

Bard and Thranduil were enjoying their days off sleeping in past noon. Thranduil worked as a doctor at the farthest Hospital from where they lived and also the busiest in the city-Bard a school teacher, working with small children; very fun but quite exhausting, especially when you come home to four more, leaving little time for rest and time together. However, after some planning, they managed to get a weeks time together-much needed, they missed each other terribly, Thranduil often worked night shifts leaving Bard without his husband even while he slept.

The many nights he spent restless, body yearning for his lover, heart and mind simply wanting his presence. Though the few nights they would get to spend together, neither of them could find the energy to do anything, just barely enough strength to keep their eyes open before sleep overtook them, and take in one another for they'd both have to leave each other once again and at the sound of an alarm, beginning the stressful routine all over again.

Bard slept in but his boxers, so when he rose and was greeted by the harsh chill that filled the room, he swiftly pulled on a loose shirt, some sweats, and a tuque covering all but a small amount at the top to hide his bedhead, caring not where he took the clothes from-the ground or otherwise- though he could feel how his shirt could use a washing once he settled into it. His feet tickled with the cold air as he walked on the hardwood floor, every step he took the ground responded with a loud echoing creek bouncing off the walls of the house-the house that felt so empty without the kids running and shouting through it, but alas they were at school.

He entered the kitchen to see Thranduil standing tall against the counter preparing breakfast. The sun glisented on his back, half naked wearing only a black pair of jeans, with a towl tossed around his neck to catch any water that might drip from his long blonde hair, now held forcefully in a one large lobster clip on the back of his head. Bard stopped just to stare for a moment, leaning against the wall for support and placing a hand on his hip. How perfect he looked, eyes focused down, with strays of hair hanging over his face, swaying as he chopped down with the knife.

"I didn't hear you shower" Bard said finally.

No response, though he knew that his words were acknowledged by the way he almost shrugged.

He approached his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist, and placed a gentle kiss on his neck, halting Thranduil from his actions. He let out a soft hum of approval

"good morning my dear" he spoke, raising his head and shutting his eyes indulging in every kiss.

" _mm_ , good morning" Bard smiled and raised a hand clutching the back of thrans neck as his kisses grew ever more pleasing. Thranduils hand traced his stomach to his shaft and undid the flap grasping hold of his length.

"what? you plan to give me a dry handjob?"

he asked half teasing, Bard rolled his eyes bringing his hand to his face and spat into the palm, then promptly reached back down and began to stroke roughly, pressing Thranduils hips back into his waist

"is that better?" he retorted

"barely" Thranduil sighed. He hadn't been touched in months, and tsked in his mind when his body gave in so easily, getting hard immediately-not that he didn't want this he just enjoys his games, and felt it a shame that he couldn't even bring himself to tease a bit-he arched his back, breathing heavier and turned his head to look at Bard. He nibbled at his jaw when the sensation caught up to him, trying to muffle his moans. Bards kisses down his neck turned rougher, biting and licking as his lover grew close.

" _ah!_ " Thranduil was caught off guard when Bards free hand made its way to his nipple, fingers cold at first touch, but quickly warmed up as he twisted and pulled, then all the better after he licked his fingers and the moist warmth incasing his nipple made the opposite tickle with need for the same.

 _How beautiful_ Bard thought. He felt he was blessed so, -especially at a time like this- having someone like this, someone who went so weak at the knees at his touch. Knowing he has so much power over his lovers body, and that Thranduil has the same power over himself. Thranduil is perfection, for all his flaws, all the scars that made their way from face to foot on the left of his body, merely a compliment to his fierce beauty in Bards eyes. Thranduil is beauty, tempered, peaceful beauty. And what he did to deserve this enthralling love in his life, is beyond him.

He moaned loudly as he exhaled, now leaning against the counter facing the room, holding the edges for support that he much needed. His nipples lack of excitement was relieved when Bard leaned downward and took it in his mouth, then circling with his tongue, sucking, then finally biting lightly as he pulled away, making Thranduil groan.

He was near, and he couldn't control his body as it began thrusting his hips into Bards hand. He put his hand in between thranduils thigh and rising it from the ground, griping tight. He drew from his kisses at his collarbone and placed one on his lips, promptly returned with harder, wetter ones. Bard flushed when Thranduil's tongue pressed through his lips, and began eagerly fucking his mouth.

Thranduil ripped from his lips and threw his head back with a loud cry as he came, his come shooting onto his own stomach. He fell weak and gripped a hand on Bards neck drawing him closer to keep himself from collapsing onto the floor. He was so sensitive after being left in arms reach with no avail for so long. He dug his head into Bards neck and grunted

" _fuck_ breakfast, you finish what you've started".

The words pulsed into Bards collar, he grinned and dove into a kiss.

"To the bedroom?" He inquired,

"heres fine, just hurry up already" Bard smiled, kissing Thranduil as deeply as he could manage, want so much more of what he already had.

**Author's Note:**

> i might add the actually fuck-vents probably when i get more motivated????? i still have a few more drafts of barduil im working on right now though so im not sure if i'll get to adding to this one soon


End file.
